Gansey the Raven King
by Meggy97
Summary: 3/4ths through the Raven King so just wanted to have a little brainstorm before the ending. I really suck at summaries so lets just say its a look at the aftermath of Gansey's dea- no sorry can't even write it! Anyway, hope you enjoy (though i cant imagine this is something to be enjoyed!) My poor babies! :'(
The sky rolled with black waves, thunder rumbling like the engine of a jet plane and sparks flew behind the curtain of darkness. Blue Sargent stared up at Monmouth, arms hugging her waist as if to hold her stomach in as it churned with fear, anxiety and gut-wrenching sadness. With each dull thud of her heart she felt the cracks pulsing and growing, shattering. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she stepped forward and shimmied the door open, staggering inside under the weight of her grief. Ascending the stairs with legs like lead, her chest shuddered with ragged breaths, the air thick and suffocating. And then she was there, staring across the vast expanse of _his_ cardboard Henrietta. _His_ bed, the sheets still rumpled from the last time _he_ rolled out of bed, whether it was during an insomnia ridden night or due to the sun streaming through the tall windows gradually waking _him_ , she wasn't sure.

A sob caught in the back of her raw throat and she stumbled towards the bed, collapsing into the fort of covers and curling into a pitiful state, surrounding herself with the smell of _him_. The sharp tinge of mint was like a spear to the heart, and she let go. Tears ran freely but no noise came – she had screamed herself silent so many times before this moment. She had shouted and yelled and demanded and cursed and it was never enough. Her hands were black and blue and purple and red and green. The skin over her knuckles was marred and split, scabs forming over and over as she tore the skin in desperation to unleash some of the feeling that rotted within her chest. The sharp sting of pain only distracted her for a second, but it was something at least.

"Oh, Blue." The gruff voice, shot through with an enormous amount of hurt and sympathy, came from across the room as the door was jostled open. The dark shadow stretched across the expanse of sheets, and then a body was sliding underneath them and curling around her body protectively, shuddering with its own heartbreak. They lay together, arms and legs twisted, heads bowed, hearts breaking in unison and body's trembling in shock until they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"How did you know?" she whispered into his sharp collarbone, her hot breath misting over his cold skin.

"Maura called me,"

"And you answered?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't get used to it, asshole." He grumbled and despite herself, she felt her lips twitch, before they fell with the avalanche of memory. She burrowed closer and Ronan's arms tightened around her as he tucked his shaved head down into the crook of her neck and she felt a hot tear slide down from his jaw and over the pulse which throbbed unbearably beneath her skin.

They stayed together in their cocoon of grief and pain, silently sharing memories, happy and sad. All about the boy who changed their lives and broke their hearts. All about the boy who stole their soul the day he died.

* * *

Gansey hugged his knees to his chest as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, another image shimmering as it retreated before his eyes. Glancing up, he sighed as Persephone approached, her waterfall of platinum hair and eyes black as a ravens wing unmistakable.

"Are you happy little raven boy?" she queried as she settled herself regally on the opposite side of the mirror, legs crossed and spine straight, looking more like a thriving queen than the truth. She was dead, and he realised with a start that he was the same. "You found your Welsh King, you succeeded in a quest which dictated your life. You saved your Raven Boy's and Raven Girl. Cabeswater is safe and healthy, thriving with life. Henrietta is safe. And now you want for nothing." she murmured, drawing her fingers along the rippling water of the mirror.

He had done that which he had thrived to do since the day he died and was given a second chance at life. He had finally succeeded. And yet he had never felt so empty.

Gansey slid a thumb along his bottom lip, eyes focusing on the image of Blue's busted knuckles and tear streaked face, his stomach clenching tight enough to force up vomit that just wouldn't come. Her screams echoed in his ears, and then there was Ronan, skin sliced open and thundering eyes leaking salty water as he tossed gasoline over the Barns, setting his life up in flames. And Adam, crouched at the foot of his bed, rocking backwards and forwards as his hands fisted and pummelled himself with hatred, even as Cabeswater demanded he not be harmed. But how could they stop the hurt if it was festering within him? And Noah, hunched over in the backseat of the Camaro, head in hands and shoulders shaking as ragged gasps split his lungs open wide. He couldn't bear to search for his family, not after his first glimpse of their destroyed lives. How could they ever begin to fathom what had happened?

"You died the Raven King. And you are now legend, a memory which will be passed along ley lines and down family's generations with great fondness. You have accomplished your goal. Now it is time to let go of that life." Persephone murmured gently, suddenly appearing behind him, fingers pressing into his shoulders as she bent and pressed her lips to his temple. "Let go Raven King." She whispered.


End file.
